Arthrodas Grauwall
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Diplomatie und Politik | Vorname = Arthrodas Regulus | Nachname = Grauwall | Alter = 37 | Zugehörigkeit = Allianz | Größe = ca. 1,90 | Gewicht = 110 kg | Haarfarbe = Schwarz | Augenfarbe = grün | Gesinnung =rechtschaffen neutral }} Arthrodas Regulus Grauwall ist ein Ritter Sturmwinds und der Allianz. Der mittelalte Mann hat schon an vielen Fronten in Azeroth gekämpft und gilt daher als erfahrener Kämpfer als auch Taktiker. Ebenso hat er ein Händchen für Diplomatie und Politik. Er ist der uneheliche Sohn eines Ritters von Lordaeron und späteren Paladin der silbernen Hand und ist daher außerhalb ritterlichen Standes aufgewachsen, sodass er sich die Fußstapfen des Vaters durch langjährige Knappschaft und dazugehörigem Militärdienst erkämpfen musste. Kindheit in Lordaeron Als unehelicher Sohn einer einfachen Schreiberin, vom kaum gekannten Vater nie anerkannt werden können, lebte Arthrodas in einfachen, geordneten Verhältnisen und konnte sich dank dem Beruf seiner Mutter bereits früh die Eigenschaft des Lesens und Schreibens aneignen. Wohnhaft unweit von Lordaeron-City durfte er die eins grünen und üppigen Wälder Tirisfals seine Heimat nennen. Schon früh war seine Erziehung von den Lehren des Lichtes geprägt, sodass auch das Licht immer eine Rolle in seinem Leben spielte. Im jugendlichen Alter, ein paar Jahre vor dem Ausbruch der Seuche bekam er zu seinem Geburtstag ein Schwert zugesandt. Es war das Ritterschwert seines Vaters, dass dieser nunmehr abgelegt hatte, da er zum Paladin der silbernen Hand geworden war. Seit dem Tag an war sein Wunsch geboren selbst einst ein Ritter zu werden. Als das Chaos in Lordaeron seinen Anfang nahm, geschah es einige wenige Male, dass er seinen Vater zu Gesicht bekam. Dieser warnte seine Mutter und ihn vor den Ereignissen weiter nördlich, woraufhin sie Lordaeron gen Hügelland verließen. Von dort aus ging es weiter mit dem Schiff gen Königreich Sturmwind. Die Knappschaft In Sturmwind angelangt, fanden Mutter und Sohn unterkunft beim Onkel mütterlicher Seite, ein Offizier der Truppen Sturmwinds. Als Arthrodas sich kurz darauf in Sturmwind eingelebt hatte und seine Wünsche mehrfach äußerte, löste dieser einen Gefallen bei einem bekannten Ritter ein, dem er beim Aufstand der Steinmetze einst das Leben rettete. Nachdem der Ritter und Arthrodas einander bekannt geworden waren, nahm dieser den jungen, kernigen Arthrodas mit den etwas wilden, rabenschwarzen Haaren zum Knappen. Ritter und Knappe verstanden sich jeher gut. Arthrodas sah nicht selten den Vater in ihm, den er all die Jahre kaum hatte zumal er nicht wusste, was mit seinem leiblichen Vater geschehen war, nachdem dieser auf seine Warnung hin von Dannen geritten war. Arthrodas erledigte die ihm gestellten Aufgaben nach bestem Können und war seinem Meister stets ein guter Gefolgsmann. Besonders in theoretischen Aufgaben wie der Diplomatie und der Politik schien er eine gewisse Ader zu haben. Auch der Umgang mit den Waffen wurde stetig besser. Nach vielen Jahren der Schulung und Ausbildung, und dem Dienst in den Einheiten als Gefreiter bishin zum Feldwebel, bei dem er ein ums andere Mal Führungsqualitäten und taktisches Verständnis bewies, erhielt er den lang erträumten Ritterschlag. Im Dienste der Krone Als Teil der Ritterschaft Sturmwinds kämpfte er in den Folgejahren an vielen Fronten und Kriesengebieten in- und Außerhalb des Köngireiches. Seine entlegensten und wichtigsten Missionen waren wohl die Aktivitäten im Silithus, beidem er die markante Narbe auf seiner linken Wange bekam, als der hochmütige, frische Ritter ohne Helm zu kämpfen wagte, als auch sein Einsatz in Nordend gemeinsam mit der 7. Legion. Das Weltenbeben verbrachte er größtenteils in Invalidität. Nachdem er in Nordend schwere Verletzungen erlitten hatte um bei Wintergarde einige Bürger zu evakuieren, verbrachte er einige Zeit mit der Genesung und dem anschließenden Wiederaufbau seiner Kräfte. Für seinen selbstlosen Einsatz, bekam er einen Ehrendolch der Allianz geschenkt und wurde neben dem Ritter zu Sturmwind, auch Ritter der Allianz. Als Prinz Anduin mit einer Flotte verschwunden war, wurde er mit den Truppen der Allianz ins neu entdeckte Pandaria gesandt. Zuletzt kämpfte er in Durotar in der Schlacht um Orgrimmar. Das ihm einst vom Vater gegebene Schwert trägt er bis heute bei sich und es leistet ihm treue Dienste. Charakteristik und Aussehen Auch wenn sich auf der Stirn und unter den Augen sowie in den Augenwinkeln schon ein paar Falten zeigen, scheint der Rittersmann nicht allzu alt zu sein. Sicher sind einiges davon auch Mimik- oder sogenannte "Lach-Falten". Viel eher fällt die dünne und etwa drei, bis vier Fingerbreite Schnittnarbe auf der linken Wange auf, die sie etwas eingefallen aussehen lässt. Zudem trägt er einen pechschwarzen, stets korrekt gestutzten Lippen- und Kinnbart, ebenso wie meist leicht zur Seite gekämmte Haare, die im Übrigen noch recht dicht sind. Lediglich an den Schläfen, sind vereinzelt graue Haare zu entdecken. Die dunkelgrünen Augen blicken vertraut und gelassen durch sein Umfeld. Bei den Fältchen und den etwas breiteren, von der Form her eine leichte stoik und strenge verleihenden Augenbrauen, wirken diese auf den ersten Blick gar etwas kleiner als sie eigentlich sind. Die recht schmale Nase, die durch die ausgeprägte Falte, die von den Nasenflügeln bis zu den Mundwinkeln verläuft gut definiert wird, hat am Nasenbein eine leichte Wölbung und schlägt so einen sanften Haken. Der vom Bart umschlossene Mund mit den blassen Lippen macht stets einen neutralen Ausdruck sofern er geschlossen ist. Insgesamt macht das Gesicht des Ritters also einen sehr markanten, maskulinen - jedoch nicht unschönen Eindruck. Der Körper macht gepanzert in der typischen, ritterlichen Rüstung einen muskulösen und breiten Eindruck. Darunter jedoch, befindet sich ein zwar atheltischer und kräftiger, aber nicht übermäßig muskulöser Körperbau was man vernehmen wird, sollte der Ritter einmal nicht in Rüstung in Erscheinung treten. Insgesamt ist der Ritter für menschliche Verhältnisse hochgewachsen, doch bei weitem kein Hüne. (ca. 1,90) Er macht einen stets ruhigen Eindruck. Die Körperhaltung allerdings wirkt adrett und geschult. Beim Sprechen scheint er recht überlegt. Auch kann er sehr bestimmend, als auch töstend und einfühlsam wirken. Seine volle und recht tiefe Stimme passt sich der Gemütslage an. Sonstiges: Gerüchte Man sagt und hört... ...Er sei insgeheim ein Paladin ...Er ziehe das einfache Volk dem Adel vor ...Er wäre ein gerissener Politiker ...Er möge keine Frauen ...Er wäre der "Blutritter", ein erfolgreicher Teilnehmer auf vielen Ritterturnieren ...Er wäre der vorbildlichste Ritter den man je gesehen habe. Sonstiges: Zitate "Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen dem Großteil des Adels und mir. Der gemeine Adelige denkt es gäbe das Volk damit es ihm zu seinem Stand verhilft. Ich denke es gibt den Adel damit es dem Volk zur Freiheit verhilft." "Ein Mann der nichts fürchtet, ist ein Mann der nichts liebt." "Angst ist die Gabe, seinen Gegner nicht zu unterschätzen." "Indem wir einander dienen, werden wir frei." "Das Licht gebe uns die Weisheit das Richtige zu erkennen, den Mut es zu wählen und die Kraft es durchzusetzen." "Ah gut. Willst du jetzt noch wissen wie man gewinnt?" - "Wie?" - "Sei der einzige, der ein Schwert hat." "Von Bruder zu Bruder, der Eure bis in den Tot." Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Krieger (Spieler)